Sports events are often studied in great detail and statistics concerning the events may be computed and stored for subsequent use, such as for a later event featuring a similar set of circumstances. For example, during a baseball game, a sportscaster may draw attention to the past performance of individual players or a team as a whole, including how the player/team performed previously against the same opponent or in the same venue. The statistics can be divided into any number of categories, which may be specific to a type of sports event (e.g., batting average is specific to baseball). While the statistics may or may not have direct relevance to the outcome of a subsequent event, they may nonetheless hold perceived significance to event followers, who rely on the statistics for predicting future performance.
In sports wagering, statistics information may be provided by an event organizer, a betting operator or a record keeping entity. However, the information is presented in a form that is inconvenient or hard to interpret. For example, FIG. 1 shows an excerpt from a racetrack program for horse racing, commonly available at racetracks, newspaper stands and on the Internet. The racetrack program is complex, contains a lot of information, and may be confusing to a significant portion of race followers (including racetrack customers and non-customers alike). In fact, the racetrack program of FIG. 1 is likely too sophisticated for all but a professional gambler. Therefore, casual bettors and occasional racetrack visitors may be intimidated by the form in which the information is presented, and as a result may simply ignore the racetrack program in making betting decisions.